


Gensokyo Apocalypse

by HiganStudios



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiganStudios/pseuds/HiganStudios





	1. The Death of You

1947 A.D.  
Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo, Japan

Danmaku pierced the air.

Reimu Hakurei stabbed at a small girl, who jumped away. “Reimu, you know you can't hit me like that!” said the little girl in a smug matter as she landed. She shot a few bullets, and jumped away as Reimu countered with her own. Reimu frowned. “I can't hit you if you jump away, either, Cirno.” As she says this, the little ice fairy levitates some 3-5 meters in the air. “That’s part of being the strongest! You have to know when and when not to push forward or back, and how far either way!” Cirno laughs at her.

“Pfft. Well, I say that it’s time to end this now. Wouldn’t you agree, Cirno?”

“Oh, I agree entirely, Reimu.”

“Magic Sign! Quadruple Barrier!”

“Winter Sign- Icicle Fall!”

“ _MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!_ ”

Before Reimu and Cirno could complete their spells, they were engulfed in a massive laser. The shrine was completely obliterated. Reimu lie dazed in a crater, unaware of what had just happened. Cirno, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. A girl in witch clothing stepped to the edge of the crater and smiled in a flamboyant manner. “Ya gotta pay attention, Reimu! One of these days, It’ll be the death of ya!”


	2. Magicians and Maidens

Reimu lay in the ruins of her partially-destroyed shrine.

"Goddammit, Marisa.", she snapped harshly as she stood up, grasping her miko stick. Whatever emotion she had before had turned into geniune anger. She looked up at the hovering magician, who smiled down at her.

After a moment, Reimu spoke.  
"You do know you're going to help fix this, right?"

Marisa giggles, and responds. "Well, I was never very good at gambling, but I want to bet whether or not I help on a danmaku duel!!" She says it with a certain cute tone, one that makes Reimu groan.

"Alright, fine. You win, you walk away. You lose, you do it all yourself."

Marisa giggles once more. "Alright!"

The magician's smile of innocence turns into one of determination.

______________________________________________________

 

Some time later, and a ways away, a dazed Cirno wakes up. She looks around, her eyes setting on an indescribable light show coming from the hakurei shrine. It stops for a moment, and one massive laser engulfs a line of land several kilometers long, leaving nothing but scorched stone and minimal building foundations of those unlucky enough to stand in it's way. It stops, and everything goes silent. No birds. No insects. Nothing.

Cirno flies off in the direction of the Human Village. She doesn't know what, but something is off, and she doesn't want to be anywhere near it.


	3. Ice Fairy's Story (1)

Cirno reached the walls of the Human Village. She flew away from the gate. She didn't want to cause trouble. She saw Keine's school. School had let out several hours ago, but she wasn't interested in class.

She entered through the back door, and reached the principal's office, where Keine sat, doing ever-increasing paperwork.

"...Sensei."

"Hm? Ah, Cirno? What are you doing here at this time? School's over."

Cirno explained what she saw in detail.

"...uh? What's so strange about a danmaku battle? They happen all the time."

Cirno sighs. "It wasn't the initial battle. It's how it ended. And what happened after it did. Something just seemed off. It's probably nothing, but... still. It worries me a little."

Keine's expression darkens. "Do you think the spellcard rules were broken?"

"...do you?"

Keine sighs. "No."

"..."

"...go home, Cirno. If something was wrong, you would have less trouble figuring it out."

"...yes, Sensei."

Cirno leaves with a dejected expression.

Keine sighs. "...I hope so, anyway."


	4. Beginning of the End

The second after Marisa smiled, she shot off a flurry of stars from her hakkero. Reimu dodged gracefully, forming needle-shaped bullets at the tip of her gohei. She shot them off one by one, missing the witch each time. They both let off spellcards.

_"Magic Sign, Stardust Reverie!"_

_"Spirit Sign, Fantasy Seal!"_

They both hit their marks among the blinding lights between them. Each hits the ground, but not for long. They are hovering again in an almost insignificant time frame.

Marisa looks at Reimu. "Not bad."

Reimu wipes the blood on her face away from her eyes."I could say the same of you."

Reimu coughs.

"Magic Sign, Master Spark!"

"Divine Sign, Duplex Barrier!"

The resulting explosion would've wiped the area clean if not for Reimu's barriers.

The barrier shatters, and the two float, even moreso injured than they were before.

Before Marisa can speak, Reimu falls to the ground.

"...Reimu?"


	5. Intentions Among Greed

Before Marisa could fly down to Reimu, she heard a familiar voice.

"Heh... finally, the powers of the Hakurei maiden will be mine. I guess it had to come to this."

Marisa looked up. An older woman in blue clothes, with flowing green hair floated in the air above her. She had a staff in the shape of a crescent.

"Mima...?!"

Mima sighs. "Ah, Marisa. You always were a good apprentice. Perhaps you're too good."

Marisa looks at Mima in disbelief. "W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mima floats down to Marisa's level, and points her staff at Marisa. " _Magicannon, Final Spark_."

The resulting laser tears through Marisa, destroying a line of land several kilometers long.

Mima looks down for a moment at Reimu.

" _Magic Sign, Master Spark._ "

The laser comes in contact with the ground next to Reimu, and the resulting explosion incinerates the immediate area.

Mima giggles with a villainous smirk, and, looking satisfied, flies away.

 

Somewhere nearby...

 

A girl with nine fox tails, a white dress with blue markings on the front, and a cap looks in the direction of the shrine.

"Hmm..."

She disappears.


End file.
